


Пока ещё не стало слишком поздно

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Путешествие приближается к концу.





	Пока ещё не стало слишком поздно

Грёбаное путешествие, грёбаный дождь, грёбаная бессонница.

Его грёбаные спутники.

Грёбаная обезьяна сопит в две дырки и во сне бормочет про жратву.

Грёбаный каппа храпит и выдыхает перегар, который мешается с растекающимся по комнате сигаретным дымом.

Грёбаный... Хаккай, мать его, лежит в позе трупа под одеялом, размеренно дышит и разглядывает ад на внутренней поверхности собственных век, делая вид, что спит, чтобы не мешать грёбаному Генджо-Санзо-Хоши-сама курить и трахать себе мозги, сидя на подоконнике.

Если бы Хаккай сказал хоть слово, Санзо приказал бы ему заткнуться, и инцидент был бы исчерпан.

Но Хаккай, блядь, молчит.

Санзо приближается к источнику минус-волн в компании трёх полунедопереёкаев и знает, что делать, когда слетит с катушек Гоку или когда у Годжо поедет крыша. 

Он не знает, сколько ещё Хаккай сможет держать себя в руках.

Если бы Хаккай ныл, Санзо вправил бы ему мозги, и инцидент был бы исчерпан.

Если бы Хаккай решил уйти, Санзо послал бы его на хрен, и инцидент был бы исчерпан.

Но Хаккай улыбается и ведёт джип строго на запад.

Санзо кажется, что у него появился второй револьвер — с полным барабаном и взведённым курком, раскалившийся от пальбы; Санзо не знает, сколько ещё сможет держать его в руках.

Санзо думает, Хаккая следовало убить, когда он нашёл Чо Гоно. В крайнем случае — вместе с Чо Гоно.

Теперь, когда правый глаз Хаккая слеп, из левого смотрит тварь, а Хаккай так часто поправляет лимитёры, дрожащие на свету неверным жидким блеском, уже почти слишком поздно.

Санзо думает, один выстрел — и инцидент будет исчерпан.

Санзо думает, тварь, умирая, будет улыбаться.

Санзо думает, он не собирается ждать, когда станет слишком поздно.

— Санзо... хочешь кофе?

С очистившегося от туч неба в комнату вливается бледный рассвет, Хаккай двигается неслышно, чуть звякая посудой, но, когда он ставит перед Санзо кружку с кофе — чёрным, крепким, ароматным — просыпающийся мир начинает обретать краски и звуки.

Свою кружку Хаккай держит обеими руками, грея ладони, и молча смотрит, как Санзо пьёт.

Санзо думает, хорошо, что я тебя не убил.


End file.
